


Just Listen To Me!

by Moonscar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accident, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, except it's the blue lion, home sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: 5 Times Lance Is Ignored/Dismissed by the Team, And The One Time He Isn't





	Just Listen To Me!

Lance groaned as more Galran ships appeared. They just never give up, do they?

The team had been sent to get a colony off of their planet after a distress signal had been sent. It wasn't supposed to be too hard, just a couple Galran ships and an evacuation, standard procedure really. Except that Lance was alone fighting all the ships, and that really wasn't a problem at the beginning, since there weren't that many to begin with. He was supposed to deal with them and then go help secure the perimeter while everyone else aided the people onto rescue pods.

Except there were more Galran ships arriving, most of them targeting Lance while others tried to bypass him to get to the pods. 

Lance always made sure to get rid of those ones first. 

But now it was getting harder and harder, because Lance was alone and he was starting to get overwhelmed by ships, struggling to keep them away from the pods and destroying the ships. The Galran just never knew when to give up, did they? Lance finally started tuning back in on the other Paladins conversation. 

"Hey guys, I might need some help on my end. More Galran ships and coming and I don't think I can hold them much longer-" Lance admitted, and almost as if to punctuate his sentence, a Galran ship shot at Blue, knocking him a bit away, but mostly didn't do to much damage. Lance quickly took care of that ship.

"Sorry Lance, we're all caught up here" Shiro said from his line, sounding truly apologetic. Lance gazed at the dozen of ships approaching him, still having not taken care of the current wave of ships attacking. Among the much smaller ships, there was a bigger one, staying in the back as it approached slowly.

"Yeah, uh, I don't really think that's a good idea?" Lance said, but it sounded more like a question than anything. He spun Blue around, her tail smacking into one of the ships, the ship flying further away and hitting another, the both of them crashing down in the forest, the trees all of a pinkish and orange hue, creating a stark contrast to the grey smoke that was rising in the skies. 

"Look Lance, just hold on for a while, okay?" Pidge piped up, sounding stressed and frazzled. "Oh yes, come in here and just stick to the walls so we can-" Pidge's voice got drowned out by the others, all of them attending to seemingly urgent task. Lance puffed out his cheeks, deciding that he could do this. 

Surely taking care of over a dozen Galran ships by himself was gonna be fine, right? It's not like he had to worry about keeping all of the crashes on one side while making sure to be gentle when the Galran were turned towards the direction the pods were in. It wasn't like whole families were at stake here if Lance even let one Galran ship go just a  _tad_  too far.

Yep, totally easy,  _totally._

Lance got to work on it again, doing a pretty good job at taking them all down, using his sharp eyes to his advantage as he calculated quickly how to take down many at the same time with just one attack. So what if Lance got shot at a multitude of times? If anything, he was more worried about Blue, but she held steady against it all. 

Then, when there were only 5 ships left, Lance let himself relax a bit, despite the sweat going down his back and brows from the stress. As 2 ships encircled him, Lance took that moment to knock one of them with the tail while he shot at the other. 

Turns out, that's exactly what the larger ship wanted. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright, flashing light coming from the center of the ship. Lance went to turn around and out of the way, only for one of the remaining Galran ships to try passing at that moment. Lance made a split second decision.

He threw himself behind the Galran ship just as the light shot out towards them. Lance didn't even have time to think until he was being knocked back by it. The Galran ship taking most of the impact while Lance was left with the rest. He was sent flying towards the ground, Blue not being able to stabilize them as they spun in circles.

As they spun, Lance felt his body being knocked from side to side, the seat belt wrapped around his stomach keeping him in his seat, the material digging painfully into his stomach despite the armor he was wearing. As they crashed to the ground, Lance jolted forward, and he briefly wondered if he was gonna have whiplash from that. Even when they hit the ground, they rolled for a few moments, landing on Blue's side. 

Lance could hear the voice of his team calling out to him, asking if he was okay, but he barely paid any attention to it.  
  
Lance took a second to orient himself again, everything around him seeming blurry and the pain was ever prominent all over his body, notably his stomach and pounding head. Even with this though, the only thing Lance could think about was the Galran ships. He couldn't rehabilitate himself, he didn't have the time to do that. Not when there were lives at risk. He reached forward and went to grip for the steering wheel, only to miss it on his first shot. He waved his hand around in its general direction before finally gripping at it. When he caught it with one hand, he quickly directed the other hand to it and clutched at it tightly. He let his gaze settle on it for a moment, trying to get his gaze to focus so he could fly her. 

Soon enough, when he had a general sense of what was up and what was down, he caught to the air with Blue, directing her towards the two remaining ships. the two worked in unison, Blue taking over when Lance needed it. he was eternally grateful for it, because he honestly doesn't know what he'd do without her, considering his team is busy right now.

''Lance? Are you good there buddy?'' Hunk inquired into the coms, voice nervous and worried. 

''Yeah Lance, what happened there?'' Pidge asked, voice a feigned nonchalance. Lance smashed into the first ship, shaking Blue. As she shook, Lance restrained a groan of pain, his head pounding already. The Paladin didn't reply immediately to his friend's inquiries, feeling like if he spoke right now it would just make his head hurt more.

''Oh you know, lasers and Galra, the usual'' Lance said, mustering as much nonchalant and sarcasm into his voice as he could, if only to hide the pain underlying in his voice.

''Ah yes, you know, just a normal Wednesday for us'' Keith replied, the same sarcastic tone to his voice.

''I mean, it kind of is?'' Hunk piped up.

''Guys, focus!' Shiro said over the coms, and soon enough everyone was back to their task. Lance faced the larger ship with his Lion, watching as it approached slower than the others. Lance wanted to be annoyed at the others for leaving this all to him, but he really couldn't. In the end, they all agreed that they were ready to die for this cause.

Just because they agreed doesn't mean that they had all thought it through.

Lance advanced on the ship that was shooting smaller lasers at him, which both he and Blue dodged as much as they could, still pushing forward when one or two hit them. Lance quickly latched onto one of the wings, digging Blue's metal talons into its wing before yanking it off with a bit of effort. Soon enough the ship went crashing to the ground like it's predecessors.

God, did Lance love gravity.

"is it all taken care of?" Shiro inquired into the com, probably having seen the crash go down, or at least heard it, since they weren't that far off. 

"Yep! No more Galran ships in sight"

"Perfect. We`re all done here, so we'll just send the ships off to another planet for them to colonize in the meantime. You can go to the ship Lance, we'll meet you there soon." Shiro reassured. Lance let out a silent, relieved sigh.

"Okay, see you guys there" Lance said, and before he could start steering Blue back towards the castle, she took over, soothing him and telling him he can rest back for now. Lance leaned back without another word, leaning his head back and slumping slightly. he hoped that Blue could feel how thankful he was right now. He didn't have long to rest, but it was better than nothing. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, sighing once more.

Not long afterward, Blue arrived at the Castle and quickly landed in her own spot as gently as she could. Lance cracked one eye open and squinted a bit, his pounding headache only getting worse with the light. The Paladin swung his arm over his eyes and groaned softly in pain. Blue sent him gentle waves of concern and comfort.

"I'm fine girl, just took a pretty big blowback there, are you okay?" Lance inquired, slowly putting his arm back down. The lion sent him waves of reassurance, showing that she would be fine. Lance went to nod before stopping himself, deciding that wouldn't be the best idea at the moment.

He glanced down at the seatbelt around him and sighed. It looked as though it had never hurt him at all during the crash. He supposed it did save him from smacking around with his whole body, for which he was grateful, but god damn did it hurt.

Lance reached down and unbuckled it, slowly pulling it away from his middle. By far, it doesn't hurt that much, but that's because he hasn't really tried to move. lance grabs at the sides of his chair and slowly tries to lift himself up, only to let out a yelp of pain and sit back down instantaneously. 

"Shit" He grumbled, glad for the coms having closed when Shiro had signed off earlier. Lance took in a deep, calming breath before he started to lift himself again, holding his breath as to not collapse back into his chair. He made it out of his chair, but as he went to stand up fully, a burning pain pulsing around his abdomen, and his spine hurt as well from jolting forward as he did. He hunched forward instantly, gripping onto his side tightly, nails digging into his flesh.

Lance limped forward, hunched over completely as he used the hand that wasn`t clutching his side to move forward, gripping onto anything he could to move on. He made his way outside, hoping to find someone waiting for him, or at least the other Lions. instead, it was empty, save for him and Blue. Lance let out a shuddering breath and slowly limped towards one of Blue`s paws before slowly easing himself to the ground. 

The mere idea of walking to his room, or to MedBay, made him sick. 

Lance pulled his helmet off, not caring for the helmet hair as he placed it next to him, leaning back onto Blue for support. He closed his eyes, but even so he could still see the bright light that surrounded him. It helped that he was under Blue, her shadow helping to block the light. He doesn't know how long he stayed there, not bothering to count. 

Then, he heard the propulsors of the lions entering the castle. Lance didn't move from his spot, not even bothering to lift his hands up to cover his ears from the grating sound of it all. Soon enough, he heard the thuds of the Lions landing,  then there was silence for a brief moment.

He could faintly hear voices coming from his helmet, surely the team speaking into the coms. Then, he heard the 'doors' to the lions opening and the others exiting their respected lions. Lance didn't bother looking at them, just keeping his eyes closed and body slumped. he heard cheery, excited voices all talking, probably from the supposed successful mission.

Well, it was successful, it just didn't go without injury. 

That's Lance's fault though.

Then, everyone fell silent for a moment.

"Lance?!" Someone suddenly exclaimed, supposedly Pidge, and then there were multiple footsteps hurriedly coming towards him. The paladin opened his eyes, looking up at the Paladins all rushing towards him. Shiro was the first to arrive, leaning down towards him and shaking his shoulder. Lance`s head was suddenly pounding furiously again, his abdomen burning up even more. He let out a pained mewl, and instantly Shiro`s hand was off of him.

"We've gotta get him to MedBay guys. Keith, help me carry him" Shiro said, and Lance felt two people grab onto his arms. 

"Hold on, okay?" Shiro said, and suddenly lance was halted up. Lance bit his tongue, holding back any pained sounds. 

"When did this happen?" Keith inquired.

"I think it's from when he crashed..." Hunk replied nervously, voice right behind them as the Blue Paladin was dragged towards Medbay, taking very light steps, everyone feeling more painful than the other, even with his friends help.

Lance didn't bring up the fact that this could have been avoided, didn't bring it up when he was writhing in pain under the poking and prodding at his bruises, didn't bring it up when Hunk brought him dinner in bed, didn't bring it up the next morning when everyone was checking in on him.

He wouldn't bring it up, because it wasn't their fault.

Lance is just glad the colonist got saved.

Even if he got hurt in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I'm NOT dead after 1 whole month of inactivity? And I'm NOT posting for my other, long-term story? 
> 
> Welp, Chapter 5 for Find A Way is already half-written up, and I still do intend to finish it, I just need more motivation to do so TwT
> 
> Also I'm fucking excited to write this since I'm including my FAVORITE trope into it-
> 
> Also! Please please please leave a comment! I adore reading every single one of them and replying to them! =D


End file.
